<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And You're Out by Artifiction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566246">And You're Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artifiction/pseuds/Artifiction'>Artifiction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, heavily implied smut, mildly nsfw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:40:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artifiction/pseuds/Artifiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Thom go looking for trouble in the practice courts. Raoul helps them find it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak/Alexander of Tirragen/Thom of Trebond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And You're Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AU where Roger is off doing something else, so he isn't getting in the way of characters having a good time.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="md-end-block md-p md-focus">
  <span class="md-plain md-expand">He was minding his own business in the practice courts turning straw dummies to chaff when he heard the footsteps behind him and felt a familiar hand settle on his shoulder. Narrowing his eyes, Raoul turned to find dark, slender Alex behind him, a grin on the boy's lips. He didn't have to look to know that Thom must be close behind. Since the young sorcerer had come to court, the two of them had been playing shadow for each other. </span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-pair-s">
    <em>
      <span class="md-plain">"Raoul.</span>
    </em>
    <span class="md-plain">" Alex's voice was almost a purr, and his hand traced down Raoul's sweat-drenched chest. "You're missing the party."</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain"> Raoul grimaced. He'd escaped the Midwinter soiree by the skin of his teeth and the hem of a drapery, and had </span>
  <span class="md-pair-s">
    <em>
      <span class="md-plain">thought</span>
    </em>
    <span class="md-plain"> he'd done it unnoticed. "Yes. That was the goal." He moved to turn back to the dummy, but the unlooked-for Thom was suddenly there beside him, warm fingers twining around his sword-wrist. Out of the corner of his eye, it could almost have been </span>
    <em>
      <span class="md-plain">Alan</span>
    </em>
    <span class="md-plain">, and wasn't that a disturbing thought. The redhead's thumb brushed lightly along the base of Raoul's palm, and then began to do something entirely too sugestive to the sword's pommel.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain"> "Alex and I were arguing..." Thom's voice was all conspiratorial whisper and no purr, "...about why you don't care for parties."</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">The aformentioned squire's hand had reached Raul's hip, and settled there — rather </span>
  <span class="md-pair-s">
    <em>
      <span class="md-plain">presumptuously</span>
    </em>
    <span class="md-plain"> comfortable, Raoul thought.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain"> He could </span>
  <span class="md-pair-s">
    <em>
      <span class="md-plain">feel</span>
    </em>
    <span class="md-plain"> Alex's devious little grin. "I told him you didn't like how closed in they get." Synchronous as hunting cats, the two boys shifted closer to him, enough that he could feel their warmth. The practice courts were chilly, which is why, Raoul assured himself, the motion had made him shiver. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"While I..." Thom was slipping back and to the side, as if to circle him, "...said that you don't care for the </span>
  <span class="md-pair-s">
    <em>
      <span class="md-plain">attention.</span>
    </em>
    <span class="md-plain">" Distantly, Raoul recalled that his hand held a practice sword, and wished he had the wherewithal to thrash the pair of them with it. Alex was leaning in, lips inches from his ear. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"I told him, you don't mind attention, if it's the </span>
  <span class="md-pair-s">
    <em>
      <span class="md-plain">right kind</span>
    </em>
    <span class="md-plain"> of attention." </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">Twin hands settled on his back. Thom made a little 'ooh' sound. "Alex, you told me he was strong, but do you </span>
  <span class="md-pair-s">
    <em>
      <span class="md-plain">feel</span>
    </em>
    <span class="md-plain"> those muscles?"</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">Alex's voice hummed in Raoul's ear. "Mmm, strong, but tight. Wound up. Knotted. Sore, I'll bet. Thom, do you have that </span>
  <span class="md-pair-s">
    <em>
      <span class="md-plain">wonderful</span>
    </em>
    <span class="md-plain"> bruise balm you used on me the other night?" </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">Raoul's back </span>
  <span class="md-pair-s">
    <em>
      <span class="md-plain">was</span>
    </em>
    <span class="md-plain"> sore. He'd been riding patrols, and the armor was heavy. He wouldn't mind a jar of bruise balm, if it didn't come attached to a sorcerer and a panther. The two hands on his back gently pushed, and he took a step forward.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"I'm not going back to the party." Raoul's voice had finally resurfaced.</span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"</span>
  <span class="md-pair-s">
    <em>
      <span class="md-plain">Ooh</span>
    </em>
    <span class="md-plain">, he's perceptive too, Alex."</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"Very." Alex's fingers had somehow found their way to Raoul's earlobe, where they'd started doing very distracting things. "Don't worry, Raoul, you </span>
  <span class="md-pair-s">
    <em>
      <span class="md-plain">aren't</span>
    </em>
    <span class="md-plain"> going back to the party."</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"Oh. That's—" He tried to say </span>
  <span class="md-pair-s">
    <em>
      <span class="md-plain">good</span>
    </em>
    <span class="md-plain">, but at that moment, Thom slipped in front of him, and his voice cut out. Brilliant violet eyes stared at him from an almost-familiar face. Thom's cheekbones were more angular than his twin's, his browline sharper, but the resemblance was otherwise uncanny. The wicked smile on his lips, though, was all Thom — or at most half-Alex. Thom's hands settled on Raoul's chest, bringing his step to a halt. Alex faded back as Thom pressed close. The sorcerer's body wasn't lithe or muscled, but there was a surprising firmness to it that Raoul never would have expected from a scholar. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"In fact, why don't we just stay here?" Thom's voice was all suggestion and innuendo, but there was a </span>
  <span class="md-pair-s">
    <span class="md-plain">question</span>
    <span class="md-plain">, there, too. Raoul was suddenly certain that if he didn't want this, Thom and Alex would stop immediately. He swallowed, and glanced around. They were in one of the indoor practice courts on the lower levels of the palace. The door was closed. Save for him, Thom, Alex, and a dozen straw dummies, there was no one there, and he thought he saw some edges of purple fire on the doorframe. A Midwinter treat from the sorcerer: the Gift of privacy. For a long moment, he stared into those lovely violets, wrestling with temptation, and, for the first time, losing. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"Oh, Mithros, why not." One arm wrapped around Thom's waist, and </span>
  <span class="md-pair-s">
    <em>
      <span class="md-plain">yanked</span>
    </em>
    <span class="md-plain"> him close. His other hand came up and tangled in those damned red locks, pulling the sorcerer into a kiss. Thom made a surprised sound, then melted against Raoul's body, sending a wave of heat through him. Alex's presence reasserted itself behind Raoul in the form of a pair of hands running down his shoulders, and Raoul broke the kiss. "But I'm going to make you </span>
    <em>
      <span class="md-plain">both</span>
    </em>
    <span class="md-plain"> apoligize for interrupting my training."</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">Sorcerer and panther seemed to be amenable to demonstrating contrition, judging by their matching shivers, and Raoul grinned and pulled the still-melting Thom into another kiss.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to the bawdy bravos of the Tamora Pierce discord, particularly in the #nsfw channel, which inspired this particular... pairing. Tripling? Credit to @imogen for making me decide to actually post it instead of leaving it to wither in the server logs. </p>
<p>Might come back and add another chapter later.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>